digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Veemon (Digitalize)
Veemon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of the Blue Knight. Appearance This Veemon's appearance is identical to Davis' Veemon. Description He is the Blue Knight's digimon partner. Veemon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from the letter " ". It is a new species of Digimon that was discovered recently. As a survivor of a species that flourished in the of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor Digivolution", a "pseudo-digivolution" using the s. Among others, Veemon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor Digivolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice. Attacks * : Swings both of its arms in circles, striking the opponent. *'Vee Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. *'Hopping Kick' *'V-mon Cluster Head' Other forms The name "Veemon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:DeepSkyBlue; color:White" | Veedramon Veedramon is the Champion form of Veemon. Veedramon is a Mythical Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "V Dramon". It is a mythical Ancient Species Digimon that, even with the vastness of the Digital World, is said to only exist on the Folder Continent. Its existence is extremely precious, and even on the Folder Continent it is rarely encountered. Also, it is said that only one Digimon Tamer was able to tame Veedramon. With the exception of it becoming known as Veedramon due to the "V"-shaped pattern on its chest, its way of life is a mystery, but for some reason it is always mistaken for a dog. It is the owner of offensive power that is uncommon even among Champions, but if it is put into a predicament, it exhibits power that even surpasses Ultimates.ExVeemon is a pure breed of Veedramon, and it is said that the variant species is Veedramon. Attacks *'V-Nova Blast' (V-Breath Arrow): Spits a high-temperature heat ray from its mouth. *'V-Breath Arrow MAX': Concentrates its energy into a giant V-Nova Blast. *'Hammer Punch': Powers up its fist and launches a punch at the enemy. *'Magnum Punch': Punches an enemy. *'Cutting Shoot' (Cutter Shoot): Uses its claws to create multiple flying blades of wind. |- | AeroVeedramon AeroVeedramon is the Ultimate form of Veemon. AeroVeedramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Veedramon". Veedramon evolved further, and as AeroVeedramon it became able to move through the sky. Among the rare species of Veedramon, it is said that only veteran warriors that have come through frequent battles are able to evolve, so its existence is already becoming a legend. Not only did its evolution grant it wings, but it also evolved several parts of its body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include its attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival AeroVeedramon. Attacks *'V-Wing Blade': Forms a -shaped energy substance that seems to connect the horn on its snout to the edges of its wings, then soars towards the opponent. Although it cuts the opponent to pieces with the blades of its wings, its weakness is that the technique cannot be used if it is not in flight. *'Dragon Impulse': Launches a shockwave which has the appearance of a dragon. *'V-Breath Arrow': Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. *'Magnum Crasher' (Magnum Crush): Punches the foe with a fist of glowing energy. * | |lit. "Guardian Wall of Wind"}}: Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. *'Twister Saber': Charges up blades on arms with energy and then releases it in cutting waves. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:DeepSkyBlue; color:White" | UlforceVeedramon UlforceVeedramon is the Mega form of Veemon. UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ulforce Veedramon". It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. Attacks *'The Ray of Victory' (Shining V Force): Strafes with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. *'Ulforce Saber': Attacks using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. *'Tensegrity Shield': Releases holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X': Covers self in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. |- |